


db does thing

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: cantthinkof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	db does thing

One day Dry Bowser was walking along when suddenly something caught his interest he looked in and was sucked it the book and that's all that happened


End file.
